


What Dreams May Come

by Narya_Flame



Series: Northern Lights [20]
Category: Multi-Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Crossover of 'verses, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hangover, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya_Flame/pseuds/Narya_Flame
Summary: Harrison and Ari wake together in a new decade.A fluffy one-shot set in Verhalen'sNorthern Lightsuniverse.





	What Dreams May Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verhalen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verhalen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Chains Of Eternity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070109) by [verhalen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verhalen/pseuds/verhalen). 



_“You are an idiot, you know,” he said, cradling his cousin as she cried, holding back his own tears. She was the one who needed taking care of now; she'd done it for him so many times. He wouldn't let her down._

_He shifted his weight so they could both stretch out on the sofa. “You don't have to take everything on yourself, Claire.” He gave her a gentle shake, and smiled at the answering laugh. “What do you think we're here for?”_

_“Getting a degree? Having fun? Growing up?”_

_He squeezed her shoulders. “You know that's not what I mean.”_

_She leaned against him as her breathing slowed and grew even. She smelled of cooked herbs and yesterday's perfume. He rested his cheek on top of her head, pushing away the fear that soon she might be gone, that he was going to lose her._

_Outside the wind lifted, gusting sharply. It was snowing – no, it was March, it was blossom from the trees – but there was a bite in the air, and the cold snarl of winter rattled the tiles..._

“Claire!”

Harrison jerked awake as dream and reality clashed, fought, settled. Ari's arms came around him. One thumb stroked the skin of his shoulder, and he moaned wordlessly in response. It was New Year's Day, 2020. Claire had been dead for over fifteen years. Whatever he'd just seen, it hadn't happened.

_Well. Not in this world._

But Jane...Jane was not dead, and now would not die. Nor would Gitta. Every morning he awoke with that knowledge clutched tight in his heart like a talisman. All these weeks later, it still felt extraordinary. 

He stretched out – and winced. “Ow.” A dull pain throbbed behind his closed eyes. “I drank way too much whisky last night.”

He felt the answering chuckle in Ari's chest. “There's Nurofen on the dresser.”

Still without opening his eyes, Harrison lifted his right hand and called the packet into his waiting grasp.

Ari laughed again and wound his fingers into Harrison's hair, rubbing gently at his temples. “That won't help your head.” 

“Mmph.” Harrison relaxed into the soft, soothing rhythm of Ari's fingertips drawing circles on his scalp. “That will, though.”

They lay together for a long few minutes, blankets warm around their naked bodies, breathing perfectly in sync. Harrison felt his aching muscles uncoil. This felt so wonderfully right – so easy – that he was almost afraid to trust it.

 _Don't be ridiculous_ , scolded a voice in his head that sounded remarkably like Claire. _You need this._

He sighed as Ari dropped a kiss onto his curls. He wasn't sure if he'd imagined the voice – he wasn't sure about a lot of things any more – but either way, it wasn't wrong. He did need this. The past few months had shattered his reality. Now, piece by piece, he was starting to put it back together.

Eventually he sat up, necked a couple of the tablets, put the packet on the bedside table and settled back down against Ari's side. He breathed in the clean, masculine scent of him, and draped an arm across his waist. “Happy new year.”

“Happy new year, Harrison.”

The radiators clicked and popped, beginning their daily battle against the Scottish winter chill. Grey light slunk through the gap in the curtains, and little by little, Harrison felt his headache ease away. “Ari?”

“Mm?”

“I love you.”

A heartbeat; a smile he felt rather than saw; strong arms drawing him close. “I love you too.”

They kissed gently, deeply, lazily. Snow batted against the window pane. They made love in the first silent hours of the decade, and afterwards they curled into the blankets, skin flushed, bodies tangled, holding each other tight against the cold. 

Together, slowly, they drifted back into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The opening dream sequence is taken from Chapter 19 of [The Ways of Paradox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638137/chapters/33832815), but is flipped to Harrison's perspective.


End file.
